


Movie Rec

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days OTP Challenge - Day 3</p><p>    3.Gaming/watching a movie</p><p>I choose Watching a movie :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Rec

"Absolutely not."

Stiles rolls his eyes, and the rest of his body seemingly follow suits, making him twirl on the spot. “Aw, come on, man,” he says, not above begging but saving it for a more suitable time. “It’s one of the few romcoms we can watch and still have a claim on our balls!”

"No."

"Derek —"

"I said no - we are not going to spend our first date night in two months watching "America’s Sweethearts", Stiles!"

"But —"

"No."

"Billy Cristal! John Cusack! Julia Roberts!" Stiles lists, but Derek doesn’t budge. If anything, the more Stiles insists, the more Derek seems to be unmovable in his decision.

Maybe he just enjoys Stiles begging a little bit too much.

"Catherine Zeta-Jones!"

"Don’t care."

Stiles gasps at that, clutching his chest in offense.

"Ok, that was too far," Derek says, lifting his hands in apologies. "I do care about Ms. Zeta-Jones, but still no."

Stiles drops the DVD case and slouches in the couch. “Fine, pick one then.”

Derek looks at him with a pointed look before standing up - and Stiles does not admire the graceful way Derek moves his body in doing so - to look at the DVDs stacked on the shelves.

Stiles taps his fingers on the couch while Derek hums, browsing, pulling one case before putting it back, rinse and repeat.

"Ah-ha!" he finally exclaims, pulling one case and looking at it lovingly.

"You found something you like?" Stiles asks, his lips stretching into a fond smile against his own judgment.

"Hmm," Derek replies with a little smile, putting the CD in the player before Stiles can look at the case.

The old MGM logo appears on the screen and Stiles frowns.

Okay, so Derek picked an old-school movie. Good to know.

The music instantly makes him suspicious, and when the title sequence opens, he jumps on the remote to pause.

"AN AMERICAN IN PARIS DEREK?" he shouts, looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

"i like Gene Kelly."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"And I bet that you’ll think the world of a young Leslie Caron," Derek adds with a smirk.

Stiles mouthes another “seriously?”, dropping the remote between Derek and him and Derek doesn’t waste any second before hitting ‘play’ again.

"Gershwin, Stiles," he says, holding his arm up for Stiles to come and cuddle. "That’s American culture at its best."

"You’re making me watch a musical," Stiles mumbles but before he can really get grumpy, the camera pans over a sleeping Gene Kelly and he finds himself entranced in the story.

Luckily for him, Derek keeps quiet about it - something tells him that if he wants to watch “Les Demoiselles de Rochefort”, he better keeps his mouth shut and swallow some popcorn around his “I told you so”.


End file.
